


Out of juice

by Lenna



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex loves her gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna/pseuds/Lenna
Summary: When you run away from an alien planet without enough time to bring your new gun's charger with you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Silly little one shot. This is completely dedicated to the love that Alex Danvers has for her new gun.

“I need your help.”

Winn doesn’t have time to process that sentence, because the next thing she hears is the sound of a gun being slammed on the desk. Alex’s alien gun.

“Could you please refrain from scaring me to death every time you want to ask something?”

“Stop whining, Schott.” Alex crosses her arms and leans against Winn’s desk, “The gun stopped working.”

“Well… Without a power source it was a matter of time.”

“I know that,” Alex groans, “I didn’t really have time to grab a charger while we were running away from that moon, you know?”

“And we can’t go back there, right?”

Alex raises an eyebrow at how ridiculous that idea would be.

“Right, stupid question.” He points, “So, we need to do some reverse engineering to find a way to power the gun. From what I’ve seen, it’s some kind of plasma weapon?”

“I think so, yeah.”

“Do you know if it works with ammunition? Or do you think it has the capacity to reload itself for every shot? “

“No magazine.”

“Good, good,” He nods to himself, “That means we don’t need to make plasma bullets. What we need is a compatible power source.”

Alex watches as her friend leans back in his chair, lost in his own thoughts for a moment. She has seen him like this before, and Winn always seems to find a way for every single task he’s faced before. As long as it was tech related, of course.

“The DEO has a vault with confiscated alien weapons, right? Maybe there’s something there that could help. We could ask J’onn if…”

“No!” Alex shouts, successfully turning the heads of every other agent in the room, “We are _not_ telling J’onn about this.” Alex says, “He wanted me to hand over my gun after we came back. If we tell him that we’re looking for an experimental way to recharge it, J’onn will take her away from me.”

“Her?” Winn raises her eyebrows in amusement.

“I-it! The g-gun!” She tries to clarify, “He will take the gun away from me!”

“Alex?” He leans on the desk, and resting his chin on his hand, he tries to hide the smirk on his lips, “Have you named your gun?”

“What?” She exclaims in a high-pitched voice, “Me? Na-name it? Prff…. Why would I do that? That’s stupid.”

“Yeah, totally.” He has to turn the chair and stare at the screens because, otherwise, he would start laughing, but Alex uses that to her advantage and slaps the back of her head.

“I want that gun working again, agent Schott. Soon.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He answers, snickering under his breath.

After that, Alex growls and disappears on her way to the labs.

Winn looks again at the weapon on his desk and curses himself, because there’s no way he’ll be able to concentrate on finding a power source, when there are a lot of other questions in his head. Like, did Alex really name it? Does she sleep with the gun under her pillow? Is Maggie jealous of that relationship? And, will this count as overtime?


End file.
